User blog:Kanetrealms/Just Dance 2021 Fanmade Songlist
I decided to wait off a little bit to the end of 2019 to see if there would be any more songs that are coming out in order to make my fanmade songlist. I also found several unknown songs that were really good, I thought of unique choreos that would be fun to play, I thought of teasers for the songs, I thought it out, and now I'm ready. I probably will update this when 2020 songs come out, because for now it's only about 40 songs. Let's do it. 1, 2, 3 by Sofia Reyes ft. Jason Derulo & De La Ghetto Mode: Trio Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♂/♀/♂ 4 Minutes by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake & Timbaland Mode: Duet Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♀/♂ Alors On Danse by Stromae (FR) Mode: Duet Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂/♂ Anywhere by Rita Ora Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♀ Be Our Guest by Disney's Beauty And The Beast Mode: Dance Crew Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂/♂/♂/♂ bloodline by Ariana Grande Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♀ Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas Mode: Dance Crew Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♂/♀/♀/♂ Boy With Luv by BTS Mode: Trio Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂/♂/♂ Dancin' (Krono Remix) by Aaron Smith Mode: Dance Crew Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♂/♀/♂/♀ Don't Stop Believin' by Journey Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂ Ego by VAVA ft. Blow Fever & Lexie Mode: Solo Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♀ Electricity by Silk City & Dua Lipa Mode: Trio Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♀/♀/♀ Green Light Go by Becky G Mode: Duet Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♀/♀ I Can't Get Enough by benny blanco, Tainy, Selena Gomez, and J Balvin Mode: Trio Difficuly: Easy Coaches: ♀/♂/♂ Igor's Theme by Tyler The Creator Mode: Solo Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♂ Juice by Lizzo Mode: Solo Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♀ Keep In Touch by Bryson Tiller & Tory Lanez Mode: Duet Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♂/♂ Kiss And Make Up by Dua Lipa & Blackpink Mode: Dance Crew Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♀/♀/♀/♀ Know No Better by Major Lazer ft. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, and Quavo Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♀ Les Champs-Élysées by Joe Dassin Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂ Lights Up by Harry Styles Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂ Like A G6 by Far East Movement & The Cataracs, DEV Mode: Duet Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♂/♀ Makeba by Jain Mode: Duet Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♀/♀ Malokera by Mc Lan, Skrillex, TroyBoi ft. Ludmilla Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♀/♀/♀ Инея by #2Маши Mode: Dance Crew Difficulty: ♀/♀/♀/♀ No Money by Galantis Mode: Solo Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♂ No Roots by Alice Merton Mode: Solo Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♀ Radio GaGa by Queen Mode: Dance Crew Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♂/♂/♀/♀ Revenge by CaptainSparklez Mode: Duet Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂/♀ Say My Name by David Guetta ft. Bebe Rexha Mode: Duet Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♀/♂ Senorita by Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello Mode: Duet Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂/♀ Set It Off by Stella Mwangi Mode: Solo Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♀ Spirit In The Sky by Keiino Mode: Trio Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♂/♀/♂ Stuck In The 80's © by Lake Malawi Mode: Solo Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♂ Tamally Ma'ak by Amr Diab Mode: Trio Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♀/♀/♀ Telemóveis by Conan Osiris Mode: Solo Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♂ The Four Seasons by The Just Dance Orchestra Mode: Duet Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♂/♂ Thriller by Michael Jackson Mode: Dance Crew Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♀/♂/♀/♂ Til The World Ends by Britney Spears Mode: Trio Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♂/♀/♂ Too Softhearted by Richie Ren (CH) Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂ Turn Me On by Riton ft. Oliver Heldens Mode: Trio Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♂/♂/♀ Waterfalls by TLC Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♀ You Should See Me In A Crown by Billie Eilish Mode: Solo Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♀ 1 extra Ubisoft song Mode: Solo Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♂ Alternates There are currently 10 alternates (more will be coming in as this blog gets updated). 1, 2, 3 (Acrobatic Version) Mode: Solo Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♀ Boom Boom Pow (Extreme Version) Mode: Solo Difficulty: Extreme Coaches: ♀ Boy With Luv (Extreme Version) Mode: Solo Difficulty: Extreme Coaches: ♂ Dancin' (Krono Remix) (Extreme Version) Mode: Trio Difficulty: Extreme Coaches: ♂/♀/♂ Electricity (Extreme Version) Mode: Solo Difficulty: Extreme Coaches: ♂ Juice (Rivalry Version) Mode: Duet Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂/♂ Kiss and Make Up (Extreme Version) Mode: Solo Difficulty: Extreme Coaches: ♀ Like A G6 (Aliens Version) Mode: Duet Difficulty: Easy Coaches: ♂/♀ No Money by Galantis (Mask Version) Mode: Solo Difficulty: Medium Coaches: ♂ Til The World Ends (King of the Hill Version) Mode: Dance Crew Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♀/♂/♂/♂ Turn Me On (Extreme Version) Mode: Solo Difficulty: Extreme Coaches: ♂ You Should See Me In A Crown (Queen Version) Mode: Solo Difficulty: Hard Coaches: ♂ There's my fanmade songlist put together, Hope you liked it. Category:Blog posts